


I need your help

by HarryMacy2020



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #Day 2 #angst, #HacyWeek, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryMacy2020/pseuds/HarryMacy2020
Summary: What are we willing to do to save the person we love?
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, hacy - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I need your help

Macy sentiva di non avere altra scelta. Seppur con riluttanza, aveva accettato l'aiuto di Abigail per salvare Harry dalla fazione, ma il piano non era andato come previsto. Quei stessi demoni, che Abigail vantava essere suoi seguaci e fedeli alleati, l'avevano tradita e abbandonata proprio quando ne avevano avuto più bisogno, azzerando di fatto tutti i progessi fino ad allora raggiunti.  
Harry era ancora prigioniero, sicuramente torturato e in agonia, e lei non poteva permetterlo.  
Avrebbe fatto di tutto per salvarlo e risparmiargli quel dolore.  
Forte di questa sua determinazione e conscia di essere disperata, era pronta a tentare l'impensabile, liberando Jimmy.   
Si era adoperata tutto il giorno, all'insaputa delle sorelle, per trovare un modo per ricreare il talismano e liberare il darklighter. Non era certa che loro avrebbero compreso la sua decisione ma sapeva di non poter fare altrimenti.  
Risoluta, ma terrorizzata al contempo, si preparò per l'incantesimo, creando una barriera in soffitta, che avrebbe impedito a chiunque di intromettersi.  
Pronunciò le parole del rituale, stringendo al petto il talismano e in una mano l'ampolla, pregando per la sua buona riuscita.  
Chiuse gli occhi, incapace di sostenere la tensione.   
Un leggero fumo nero avvolse la bottiglia che conteneva il darklighter, creando un turbinio che crebbe avvolgendola interamente. L’amuleto si accese, producendo una luce intensa che, a contatto con il fumo, si dissolse fino a sparire.  
Macy riaprì gli occhi, trovandosi di fronte Jimmy che le sorrideva.   
"Ciao. Sapevo di esserti mancato."   
Non riuscì a rispondere, ancora turbata dal suo aspetto. Così simile al suo Harry, eppure così diverso. Ma forse l'unico in grado di salvarlo.   
Jimmy si protese verso di lei, tentando di sfiorare il viso dolcemente.   
"Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Per salvarlo. Ti prego."   
Allontanando la mano, lui la scrutò incuriosito, nonché deluso per l'evidente disinteresse. Aveva davvero creduto che lei potesse scegliere lui? "Sciocco" si disse, abbozzando un sorriso forzato.   
Il suo legame con Harry era abbastanza forte da percepire disagio, dolore e forse paura. Senti' tutto questo e molto di più, in un lasso di tempo molto breve.   
"Dov'è? " chiese senza esitare, comprendendo l'importanza di agire in fretta.   
"La fazione l'ha catturato. Non riusciamo a rintracciarlo. Ho paura che lo stiano torturando..." non riuscì a finire che calde lacrime le rigarono le guance. "Ti prego. Farò tutto quello che vuoi, ma aiutami." lo supplicò.   
Jimmy si fece serio. Indeciso, fin quando la sua vera natura non prese il sopravvento e lo lasciò freddo.   
"Lo farò."  
Macy sorrise, asciugandosi gli occhi, speranzosa.   
"Ad una condizione." fini' lui, avvicinandosi nuovamente, alzando un dito davanti al suo volto. "Una promessa e userò le mie capacità per rintracciarlo e portarlo qui."   
Macy sentiva che se ne sarebbe pentita, guardandolo comprese che la sua richiesta sarebbe stata dura da accettare, ma impossibile da evitare. I suoi occhi la squadravano in modo lascivo e, nonostante nell'aspetto gli somigilasse, lui non era il suo Harry.   
"Cosa vuoi che faccia? " chiese con l'angoscia nel cuore.   
Jimmy si limitò a guardarla sorridendo in modo diabolico.   
\--------  
Harry era salvo. Le sue sorelle erano a casa con lei. Tutto era andato per il meglio, eppure Macy sentiva come un macigno nel petto.   
Jimmy aveva adempiuto alla perfezione al suo ruolo, rintracciando il suo whitelighter e collaborando con loro. Mai una volta aveva accennato o alluso alla promessa che le aveva strappato, ma sapeva che non l'aveva dimenticata. Aspettava soltanto il momento migliore per riscuotere il suo premio.   
Tremo' ripensando alle sue parole in soffitta, quella mattina. Un brivido le percorse il corpo, lasciandola priva di forze.   
Assorta nei suoi pensieri, non si rese conto che Harry la stava guardando in silenzio, con occhi preoccupati.   
"Stai bene?" le chiese dolcemente, posandole una mano sul braccio.   
Macy sobbalzò, riprendendo il pieno controllo soltanto dopo pochi istanti, riconoscendolo.   
"Si." rispose, sperando di tranquillizzarlo, nonostante dentro di sé si sentisse prossima a esplodere.   
Se lui l'avesse scoperto... Se avesse saputo cosa... Non voleva pensarci. Lui aveva chiesto il suo prezzo e lei aveva preteso in cambio il suo silenzio.   
\--------  
Jimmy le prese la mano tremante, orbitando entrambi nel suo vecchio appartamento.   
Macy tentò di dissimulare una certa tranquillità, mentre il cuore le batteva all'impazzata e la mente la tormentava. Era sbagliato, era perverso e pensare a lui non avrebbe aiutato.   
Nonostante si era detta che avrebbe potuto immaginare ci fosse Harry con lei, la verità le si paro' davanti in tutta la sua crudeltà. Lui non era Harry e lei non sarebbe riuscita a lasciarsi andare. Non che se preoccupasse, considerando la perversa mente del suo aguzzino, non si sarebbe fatto problemi ad obbligarla.   
Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di calmarsi. Aveva fatto una promessa e l'avrebbe mantenuta.   
Jimmy avrebbe avuto il suo corpo ma non il suo cuore. Quello sarebbe rimasto chiuso in un angolo, in attesa del suo angelo.   
Sentì l'uomo avvicinarsi da dietro e sfiorare il collo con le labbra.   
Un brivido la percorse. Non di piacere.   
Jimmy se ne rese conto e si allontanò. La fissò per qualche secondo, poi andò a prendersi da bere.   
"Credo sia meglio che tu te ne vaga. Fintanto che sono di buon umore." lo fosse tutto d'un fiato, dandole le spalle.   
Macy sentì di poter respirare finalmente.   
"Jimmy..."   
"Nonostante quello che pensate di me, non sono un mostro, Macy. Vattene."   
Senza farselo ripetere, prese la porta e spari'.   
\-------  
Incuriosito dalla nuova vita che gli si prospettava, grazie alla libertà che si era guadagnato aiutando il suo alterego, decise di far visita alle streghe.   
Seguendo i passi del giorno prima, si ritrovò davanti al SSS.   
Compiaciuto e con in mente già diverse divertenti allusioni, era pronto ad incontrare Macy e farla arrossire. Le aveva promesso di non far parola con nessuno del loro patto ma, in fondo, sentiva di potersi liberare di quella clausola, considerando come si erano concluse le cose.   
Fu semplice trovarli al bar, tutti e 4 seduti a chiacchierare. Tutti tranne Macy, constato' perplesso.   
"Posso unirmi al party?" prese una sedia e si accomodo: tra Jordan e Maggie.   
Harry lo fulmino' con lo sguardo.   
"Dov'è Macy?"   
"Immagino fosse stanca dopo le evoluzioni di stanotte." gli rispose, con sguardo allusivo.   
"Macy non starebbe mai con te!" lo attaccò Mel, deridendo il suo tentativo di mentire.   
"Certo, certo. Dovresti però chiederti cosa sarebbe disposta a fare per salvare lui." chiese, additando Harry. "O credi che io sia un buon samaritano che aiuta il prossimo per bontà di cuore?"   
Harry scatto in avanti, afferandolo per il colletto della giacca. Rabbia alla stato puro.   
Jordan si intromise, cercando di fare da paciere.   
"Tu..." il disgusto era palese nel suo sguardo. "Hai approfittato di lei..."   
Era divertente vederlo così sconvolto, completamente preso da sentimenti poco ammirevoli e buoni. Si sarebbe volentieri goduto quella scena ma qualcosa lo impensieri'.   
"Non è a casa vostra?"   
"No. Stamattina non era in camera sua." Maggie abbassò gli occhi, imbarazzata all'idea che sua sorella avesse davvero trascorso la notte con lui.   
Jimmy senti' crescere una strana sensazione di malessere.   
"Non so dove sia." si riferì direttamente ad Harry. "Ieri l'ho lasciata andare. Puoi non credermi ma ho troppo orgoglio per obbligare una donna a stare con me quando è evidente che desidera qualcun altro."   
"Ma se non era con te...allora dov'è?"   
\--------  
Macy era distesa un un tavolo d'acciaio, i polsi e le caviglie legate stretti.   
La testa pulsava, il cuore batteva all'impazzata. Intorno a lei, alcuni membri della fazione, stavano discutendo.   
Chiuse gli occhi, cercò di calmarsi, ma una voce la richiamò all'attenzione.   
"Mi dispiace, Macy."   
Julian era lì.   
Era all'inferno. 


End file.
